Family Troubles
by Studebaker1960
Summary: adopted from chibisruletheworld. Naruto finds out things he never knew about his past. How will the villages react. and stuff about Hinata too. Will be Hinata/Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey sis! How're you doing? Did the kid come yet"

" Yes, brother, he's sleeping at home right now. Unfortunately he isnt old enough to stay out for long, after all, he's only a week old." The woman across from me said. She has long golden hair, bronze skin, shineing emerald eyes, and a fair sized chest. Standing next to her is a medium-height, skiny man, with emotional blue eyes, a kind face, long, spikey blonde hair, wearing a white cloak with red flames on the bottom. Both had a fox tail and ears.

"Hey Namizake, how does it feel to be a dad? And you shouldnt be so modest as to wear that here, when your the youngest, and strongest leader yet"

"Kyu! Stop teasing him"

"Awww. Just cause your my sister and fell head over heals for this guy, and had his son, doesnt mean I cant give a friendly laugh now and again"

"You do this everytime you visit!" she frowned, hands on her generous hips.

"Relax dear. It's one of the things that I like about your brother. Unlike the villagers and visitors, he treats me like a person, not just a figurehead..." her husband said, giving a smile.

" Why thank you, Brother! It's not often a lowly kitsune like myself gets praise from such an honorable and important person as yourself." I feel my face splitting into a grin, and bowed mockingly. The male cringed.

"Sorry 'brother'. I forgot how you feel about stuff like that. It must suck with people bowing and scrapping to you everyday"  
sigh" Its ok Kyu. Just... please dont ever do that again"  
"Knowing you and my sister, I doubt your son will be very respectfull of rank. Infact, he might try and surpass all three of us! He might just succeed too... Speaking of your son, what's his name"

"Oh, I can't believe we forgot to tell you!" he exclaimed.  
"Its an uncommon name... it's"  
BZZZZ-BZZZZZZZZZZZZ-BZZZZZZZZZZZZZTSMASH

"Damn alarm clock" Naruto Uzumaki grumbled. "Damn thing wakes me up just when that fox bastard's dreams reveal something interesting!! I might have been able to find out if there was a kid that could help with Kyuubi. Who knew that bastard's an uncle..." He glanced sleepily at the broken clock. "OH SHIT!!" Naruto fell out of the bed, scrambled up, yanked on some spare clothes, grabbed some bread, and ran out the window, racing towards the east gate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto! Focus!" shouted Kakashi. Naruto was working on a new justu but kept thinking about his dream.

"Come on, dobe. I'm sure even someone a pitiful as you can do better." said the duck butt Saskue.

"Yeah, dobe. I bet it's because you're so unimportant, unlike Saskue who comes from an important family." said the idiot Sakura.

"It's okay Naruto, it's just your off day. Now Lady Tsunada wanted to see us so let's get going," explained Kakashi.

The four moved to the tower where they went to Tsunada's office. "Okay," Tsuanada started, "Saskue and Sakura, you two are going to spend you day helping the villagers with the sewer system."

"WHAT!" shouted the idiots of Team 7.

"Yes, now don't mess with me and go do it!" said a devious Hokage.

After they left, she turned to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto," she said to her adopted grandson.

"Hey, Grandma," Naruto shouted!"

"Naruto, please drop the mask. No one is here besides Kakashi and myself and we know about Red Devil."

Naruto showed no surprise by this. When he was 4, he was attacked then after trained by the ANBU and became one of the widest known ninja in all the Hidden Villages. He was ranked as an SS Rank shinobi. When he was 9, he was sent to the academy and put up a mask to disguise his true identity.

"Yes, Hokage-sama.

"Naruto, you are hear today because today is your 15th birthday and according to the will you father left you will now know of his identity.

Even being an ANBU, he showed emotion at knowing that he was not just some orphan that was the unluckiest kid to get the Fox stuck in him. So he said, "I HAVE A FATHER!"

"Yes," the Hokage replied, "he's … .


	3. Chapter 3

"Minato Namikaze."

"Do you know who my mother was?" Naruto nervously asked.

"Yes, she was Kushina. She was also known as Kyuubia. The sister of Kyuubi." The hokage explained. "We also told you this for another reason, your mother's biology did something really weird. When you were originally conceived, you were a twin. The funny thing is, he was born seven years before you were. His name is Kage Namikaze."

That is what the dreams meant, thought Naruto. "Do you know where he is?"

"I am right here." A man coming into view answered. The man was six foot 3 inches tall with long shaggy hair came into view. Kage wore a smirk where he said, "Hey little brother."

"Who are you calling little!" Naruto yelled. "Hey wait, I remember you. Weren't you on my squad?"

"I am glad you remember me. You will never know who proud I was when you became an ANBU. Although, it forever amused me when you challenged me."

"Yeah, I remember that. I always hated the fact that no matter how many asses I kicked, I still could never beat yours." Naruto became lost in thought remembering his days in ANBU before abruptly asking, "Why did you never and tell me though?"

Kage looked away in shame. "I always dreamed of telling you, of becoming a real family with my baby brother. The problem was people know me as dad's son. He had many enemies just because I was his son they tried to kill me. I thought you would be safer but after the continuous murder attempts by our own village, I was one my last shot. Then the old man put you under ANBU protection where I knew you would be safe. I was going to tell you, but I kept on making excuse after excuse not to do it. I feared that you would hate me and I would lose you forever." Kage was near tears begging Naruto to forgive him.

"It's okay," Naruto comforted his newfound brother after a long pause. "I know where you're coming from. I have always wanted a family, a mother, a father, and probably most of all, a brother. I looked at all the kids my age hanging out with older males and thought why couldn't I be like them. When old man put me in ANBU, it became my family. I had more mothers, fathers and brothers than any kids I could think of. Do you know what? Out of all of the brothers I made, you were always my favorite."

The two brothers embraced each other and started do the most unmanliness thing, crying. "Well," Tsunada said after a awkward pause making the crying brothers dry their teams in embarrassment forgetting Tsunada was there. "How about Kage shows you the Namikaze estate and you two spend a week off duty together."

"Thanks Grandma," the boys agreed before running off before Tsunade could punch them to the estate.

AN: Dear Readers, I just have to make this clear, I update my stories in alphabetical order. I also have to apologize for making you wait so long. I have a full course of classes taking up my time along with FFA, solos, taping my basketball team. Actually, this chapter was written either on a bus or waiting for the game to start.


End file.
